A Teenagers life changing book 1
by kittylovestowright
Summary: A girls life turns upside down for better or worst


"I'm done talking to him," Kammie thinks to herself. "I ask my father a simple question and my brother blows up in my face." Kammie was on her bed with her one year old beagle at her feet, she checks her phone "hey babe." Kammie was completely in love with him they'd been dating for three weeks and have known each other for over three months now. "Hey Hun" she finally texts back. They met at a camp, Kammie didn't like him at first she kind of had a crush on his friend, Andrew, but she grew to like him more every day. His name is Izza and he's totally adorable with black short hair and hazel eyes, Kammie and him are about the same height. Kammie has brown long straight hair with green and hazel eyes.

When she sat in her small little room she had time to think she thought about how she almost couldn't go to camp because of money than she found out she had enough. If she didn't go she wouldn't have meet Izza, if she hadn't meet Izza her daddy wouldn't be getting his new job and therefore she wouldn't be moving. The change has begun.

"Some people's lives are falling apart, mine is falling into place, and I love it." Is what she tells her friends all the time, she is not a normal teenage girl she is different and she agrees that she is different. She is smart, but not a nerd she is pretty, but not a pageant winner, she's talented but not a celebrity. Kammie can be very shy at times but as soon as you get to know her there's no holding back what she may say to you. Definitely do not ** off her friends because she will get you back three times worst.

Kammie and Izza are moving faster than she would like, this is her first boyfriend and they've already kissed, went to the movies, the park and dancing. She loves talking to him, she will wake up at 6 AM during summer, if he texts or calls her, just to talk to him. His voice flows like a calm creek right next to a green meadow with purple and yellow flowers.

A week ago Kammie decided it was time to go, she got onto Facebook to say goodbye to some and three guys told her they loved her and can't live without her, they didn't even know she was going to commit suicide but she is alive and well today because of those three guys, but on Saturday a friend told her he's going to kill himself she told him. He was the first person she told about her thoughts and not going through with her plan. She doesn't know what her friend finally decided but she hopes he made the right choice. "Kammie come here," her mother called from the living room. Her brother and mother where talking calmly finally after yelling for a good hour or so. "Yes?" she answers while going into the living room. "Sit down, please." They talk and talk for hours, even though nothing will convince her that she's not mad at her brother. Finally at 1 AM they decide to go to bed and Kammie feels better, but still mad. What is she supposed to do, night falls and she slips into bed, as soon as she lies down she's asleep.

Izza texts her as soon as he's awake.

"Hun?"

"Yes?"

"So sup"

"Just typing something wbu?"

"Nothing, u worried?"

"About?"

"Anything"

"I don't think so?"

"Oh"

This conversation was weird, well at least they will see each other in an hour, Izza is leaving tomorrow and Kammie won't see him for three weeks, she was happy she was going to his house today. Her life was changing for the better. The only problem is the house she may be moving to would move her out of her own school district that she has been in since kindergarten. Yes it's only a year, but Kammie never has been the new kid and she nervous. She would be going to the same school as her boyfriend but he is only in 7th grade she is going into eighth. Kammie would have to leave all her friends behind that she has known for all of her school life.

"I love you" are three words that most girls want to hear from their boyfriends but since Izza is her first, she wasn't looking forward to it. When she was over at his house she was having so much fun until she had to leave because she hugged him like normal than he said "I love you." so she said "Ok, bye." as sweetly as she could. She agreed with her mother, Kammie's only thirteen, she doesn't know what love is.

Two weeks later they got their new house and they moved in, still hoping her dad gets the new job. It took them almost a week to move in and another week to unpack. Kammie has decided she is going to the new school, but spending a month in her old school. Hopefully everyone will live happily ever after.


End file.
